


Something Good Can Work

by ranae_marmora



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby/Roscoe - Freeform, Banshee Lydia Martin, Banshee Powers, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demons, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fanboy Stiles Stilinski, Human Impala, Human Roscoe, Mason Hewitt (mentioned) - Freeform, Mystery, Parallel Universes, Post-Episode: s04e12 Smoke & Mirrors, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Chimera, Pre-s05e01 Creatures of the Night, Sarcastic Dean, Sarcastic Stiles, Stiles Loves Supernatural Books, Supernatural by Carver Edlund, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae_marmora/pseuds/ranae_marmora
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester travel to Beacon Hills to investigate reports of missing persons. They meet and team up with Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, and the rest of Scott's pack to solve the case. Unfortunately things don't always go so smoothly and Dean and Stiles' Cars end up as humans brought forth from a parallel universe.





	1. Ready to Go

**_Chapter 1: Ready to Go_ **

**Men of Letters Bunker, Lebanon** , **Kansas**  

        “Hey, Dean, get this.” Sam Winchester said as he tossed a book he had been looking at on the table next to his brother. “It says here that there is a town in California called Beacon Hills that is some kind of magnet for all kinds of paranormal activity and creatures.” He said while pointing to a paragraph on the open pages in front of him.  

        “So? What does this have to do with us, Sammy?” Dean leaned back in his chair and took a pull from the beer he was holding.  “Can’t be much going on if it hasn’t come across our radar.” 

        Sitting down at the table Sam pulled the laptop that Dean had been working on closer to himself. With just a few keystrokes he had hacked into the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department database. “Over the years the numbers of disappearances and ‘animal attacks’ has been astronomical, which makes sense because the lore says that there is a family of werewolves that settled in that area.”  

        “Again, this is relevant to us how?” Dean sighed with exasperation, propping his feet up on the table and tipping his chair so that it was balancing on two legs to show just how uninterested he really was.  

        Sam shoved Dean’s feet off the table making Dean lose his balance and spill his beer onto his shirt.  Glaring at Dean,  Sam continued, “At first I didn’t think it was, I mean, the number of deaths has dropped a great deal in the past few years.” Turning to the laptop he began typing again. “But look at this, in the past month thirteen people have gone missing without a trace.”   

        Wiping his wet hand on Sam’s flannel shirt Dean then grabbed the computer from him and pulled it in front of himself. After reading over what Sam had shown him he spoke up. “This looks like it’s right in our wheelhouse. Saddle up Sammy-boy.” He stood, slapping his brother on the shoulder then sauntering off towards his room to change out of his now soiled clothes.  

  

**Meanwhile in Beacon Hills…**   

         “Stiles!” Sheriff Stilinski yelled at the blur that was his teenage son flying past the dining room, the boy’s sneakers squeaked on the hardwood floor as he abruptly stopped and turned.  

         “Yeah, dad?” Stiles responded coming around the corner and into view.  

        The elder Stilinski opened a thick file folder and tossed it across the table, the pages rustling as it landed with a thud. Stiles picked up the folder, examining its contents while his father sat back in the dining room chair he was occupying. Running his hands through his hair he then gestured to the file, "I have no idea what to make of this. Thirteen people missing without a trace, no sign of struggle, no pattern, just..." He dropped his hands heavily onto the table. "Nothing."   

        Stiles continued to flip through the thick pile of pages, "So you're thinking this is something supernatural?" He asked, looking up at his father.  

        "Most likely, too much doesn't add up for this to be something normal. I miss normal." The Sheriff lamented, letting out an exasperated sigh.  

        "Don't we all?" Stiles responded with a raised eyebrow and crooked smirk. He was about to close the file when something caught his eye. "Wait, one of the missing people is the Beacon High librarian? I thought she was on vacation." He pulled out the chair across from his father and sat down, reading the details on the page in front of him.  

        The sheriff rifled through a few of the myriad papers fanned about on the table, finding what he was looking for he handed it to his son. "Mrs. Winter is the latest person to have gone missing. The school's principal reported that she hadn't come to work in three days without calling in. She was last seen in the library."   

        Stiles pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text, he stood up after pushed _SEND_ "I'm on it, dad." He turned to leave, but stopped at the doorway when he heard his father clear his throat.  

        "Just be safe." His father said softly.  

        Stiles patted the archway with his hand, "Yeah." He replied as he headed towards the stairs.  

 

**Incoming text...**  

**Stiles: Meet me in the library first thing.**   

          Stiles stood on the steps that lead into Beacon Hills High School looking around nervously; he was unconsciously pulling on the strap of his backpack he had slung over his shoulders and tapping the toe of his right sneaker on the pavement when he finally saw Scott pull into the parking lot. Stiles approached Scott who was parking his motorcycle. “I thought you wanted to meet in the library?” Scott asked after removing his helmet.   

         “I did, Lydia and Malia are in there already looking around.” Stiles replied, falling into step beside Scott.   

         Scott shot a sidelong glance at his friend. “So why are you out here? And why are you so jumpy? Did you run out of Adderall?” Reaching in front of them Scott quickly pushed open the door Stiles was about to walk into.  

        “Malia found this.” Taking Scott’s hand he deposited a small bundle. It looked like a bag made of burlap and contained quite a few potent smelling items. It also held some small hard objects. When Scott made a move to untie the bit of rope holding it closed Stiles stopped him. “I don't think you should do that.” Stiles warned.  

        Scott raised his eyebrows at his hyper friend. “Why? What is it?” He asked.  

        “I’m not totally sure, but I think it’s a hex bag.” He answered just in time for Scott to open the library door before Stiles walked into that one too.   

        Scott grabbed his friend by the shoulder and turned him so they were looking at each other. “A what?”  

        “A hex bag.” Stiles repeated. “Witches use them to enact certain spells.”  

        “Seriously, Stiles? Witches, this isn’t a fairy tale.” Lydia chimed in from behind the bookshelf Scott and Stiles had stopped next to. Placing the book she had been perusing back on the shelf, she walked around to where the boys stood. Following behind her was Malia.  

         Stiles rolled his eyes at her. “Um.” He said in a slightly annoyed tone, then pointing at each one of his compatriots in turn “Werewolf, Banshee, Werecoyte. Yes. I’m completely serious.” He said looking Lydia dead in the eye. “We have seen too much weird stuff to rule anything out, and this.” He took the bag from Scott’s hand. “Looks exactly like what I have read about.”  

        Malia piped up then. “Where have you been reading about witches?” She asked.  

        “That’s not important.” Stiles said flippantly. Luckily for him he didn’t have to explain because the bell sounded calling them to class.   


	2. This is Ponderous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters arrive in Beacon Hills and are called out by Stiles who is a fan of the book series 'Supernatural.'

**_Chapter 2: This is Ponderous_**  

 **Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department**    

 **Thursday; 5:24 PM**    

 

Stiles parked his jeep in the back end of the Sheriff's Department lot, so it wasn't until he and Scott were headed towards the entrance that he noticed a sleek black car sitting near the front. He changed his direction and made his way towards the car. It seemed eerily familiar to him, but he couldn't bring to mind why until he came around the front of the vehicle and scanned the plates. Ohio issue, number CNK 8OQ3. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, incredulous, he walked around the car. It was a Chevy Impala, and he would bet his last dollar, it was a 1967. He gave a derisive chuckle. Some people took fandoms way too seriously. Stiles shook his head.   

Standing near the back of the vehicle Scott asked “What’s the holdup, Stiles?” He looked a little wary and seemed to want to get away from the car posthaste.   

As if awoken from a trance Stiles’ head snapped up. “Nothing, just appreciating the vintage ride.” He lied. “Come on, we need to show my dad what we found.” He quickly turned and headed for the building’s entrance. Once inside he gave Deputy Parrish a quick salute before strolling into his father’s office without knocking.   

Sheriff Stilinski was occupied talking to two tall men in sharp black suits but stopped mid-sentence when Stiles entered, followed soon after by Scott. “Now is not the time Stiles.” The sheriff said curtly, annoyed by his son’s interruption, then turned once again to the suited men, “I am so sorry about my son, you would think he was raised by wolves.”   

“Hey.” Stiles threw back feigning hurt. “Leave Scott out of this.” He chuckled at his own joke, and then looked the suited men up and down, “And you would be?”   

The shorter of the two men (who was still quite a bit taller than Stiles) cleared his throat. “I’m agent Reznor, and this is Agent Burnley; FBI.”    

The two men flashed their badges quickly, but as the taller one went to pocket his Stiles grabbed it. “Hey!” He protested as he tried to grab it back. “That’s government property!”   

Stiles ducked and jumped behind his father’s desk before the man could take the badge away. A quick glance at it told him all he needed to know. “Agent Sam Burnley, huh?" He said to the tall one, and then turned to the slightly shorter one. “And I’ll just bet that you’re Dean, am I right?” The two men looked at each other. “Nice forgeries, by the way, I’ve never been able to get mine to…” Stiles let the sentence hang there.   

Sheriff Stilinski grabbed the badge from him and looked it over, then handed it back to its owner. “Stiles, get the hell out of here.” He said harshly.   

“Dad, just call Mr. McCall.” He pointedly looked at the men. “See, Scott here, his dad actually does work for the FBI.” He said triumphantly, yet the men still did not appear shaken. So he grabbed his father’s laptop and after a few keystrokes presented the webpage with a flourish.   

The Sheriff’s eyes ran over the page he was being shown and once again addressed his son. “This is a fanpage for some book series called ‘Supernatural,’ I don’t see what it has to do with what you are accusing these men…” Stiles cut him off and pointed out a section lower down on the page. “Oh.” The sheriff said, looking from the page to the men and back again. He then read the passage aloud. “The main characters, brothers Sam and Dean Winchester, often gain information by posing as agents from various governmental departments; most often the FBI.”    

“They almost always introduce themselves using rock stars last names.” Stiles added. “They travel around the country hunting monsters and demons in their black, ’67, Chevy, Impala.” Stiles emphasized. “Not only are these two fakes, they are delusional, playing at being hunters.”   

“Now you hold on there, bucko.” The shorter one growled trying to step forward but was waylaid by his partner’s arm across his chest.   

It was at this point that Scott spoke up. "Everyone just calm down." He commanded in an even tone, giving Stiles a sidelong glance. Stiles' mouth snapped shut and he took a step back, the expression on his face resembled that of a chastised puppy. Walking over to the taller of the two strangers Scott stood in front of him face to face. "Sam, right?" He asked the man.   

Sam looked the young man up and down. He had a strong presence that made Sam feel like the young man was taller than him even though he was obviously a few inches shorter. Even though the much older Sheriff was standing across from Sam, he somehow sensed that this young man was truly the authority here. “Yes.” He answered.    

"The black car outside, the one with the Ohio plates, that belongs to you correct? Scott asked Sam, looking him right in the eyes and never breaking contact.   

Dean tensed. "No, it's my car." He was going to say more but Sam lifted his hand in a gesture telling him to be quiet, but it was too late Scott's focus now turned to Dean.    

"Okay, it's your car, and you're Dean Winchester?" He asked.   

The kid in front of him was clearly standing at least a foot away from him but Dean felt as if her were standing toe to toe with him. "Yes." He answered curtly. Knowing this was not the only question the kid had for him.   

"Are you with the FBI?" Was Scott's next question.   

Dean looked at Sam to see what he should say, Sam nodded. "No, we're not."   

Scott stood silently in front of Dean for several long seconds. Finally he turned to Stiles and his father and spoke. "I don't know how, but these men are telling the truth about who they are, and they're definitely hunters."   

"But Scott..." Stiles interrupted.   

"Shut up, Stiles!" Both Scott and the Sheriff said in unison.   

Satisfied with Dean's answers Scott took a step back and perched on the edge of the Sheriff's desk. He looked at the Sheriff and then addressed Stiles. "That car out there may be pristine, but it has obviously been detailed and cleaned thoroughly lots of times. That doesn't mask the smell of death that lingers there." He looked over at Sam and Dean, who were exchanging quick glances once again. Besides the similar movements and some resemblances it was obvious these men had spent their lives together and could communicate a lot with just a look to at one another.    

Looking back at Stiles, Scott continued his observations. "From what I picked up, none of it was human."   

Dean now felt the need to speak up. "Okay, who the hell are you and more to the point, WHAT the hell are you?" He asked gruffly.  

Scott said nothing, just looked Dean dead in the eyes as his own began to glow a brilliant red.  

Dean's hand twitched, instinctively reaching for his gun but common sense got the better of him, he may not know what exactly he and his brother were in the middle of, but what he did know was he was in a Sheriff's station surrounded by cops and face to face with an alpha werewolf. His best recourse was to remain calm and keep talking until he could figure a way out of this mess.  

It was at this moment that Sheriff Stilinski decided to take charge of this confusion. "All right, why don't we all calm down and take a seat?" The Sheriff had directed this remark to all in the room, but made a point of looking Dean in the eye as he said it, letting him know he had seen his reaction to Scott's display.  

Everyone relaxed if only a small bit and took the nearest seat. Sam and Dean sat on the couch opposite the Sheriff's desk. Stiles sat in a folding chair by the door. Sheriff Stilinski sat in his chair behind his desk, while Scott once again perched on the corner of the desk. 


	3. Something's Always Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters, Stiles, Scott, and Sheriff Stilinski have a discussion.

**_Chapter 3:_** ** _Something’s Always_** ** _Wrong_**   

  

        Stiles was the first to break the awkward silence that enveloped the room. "So, if you really are the Winchesters, then why exactly are you here?" He said leaning over in his seat, shifting uncomfortably.   

        Sam cleared his throat.  "We read about the recent spate of disappearances, which from my research about this town wouldn't have been such an odd thing a few years ago, but lately it's been pretty quiet." He said to the three strangers, then turned to address Scott. "I'm guessing you have something to do with that."   

        Scott crossed his arms and dropped his head. "Um... uh... kind of. With the help of my pack." He stammered.  

        At this Dean sat straight up. Once again Sam placed his hand on Dean's arm to stay him. This stopped Dean from jumping up but not from speaking. "Wait, you have a pack?" He snarled. "Exactly how many wolves are there in this town?" He asked forcefully.  

        "Alright! That's enough!" Sheriff Stilinski broke in, slamming his hand on the desk, making everyone jump. “Since we all seem to be investigating the same thing, it might be an intelligent move to get along.” He let out an exasperated sigh and ran his hand through his hair. “Scott, Stiles, did you find anything useful in the library?”  

        Stiles jumped up and pulled the hex bag out of his pocket. “Malia found this stashed in the librarian’s desk.” He opened his hand to show his father what the girl had found. 

        Dean stood to investigate the bag. “Smart move keeping it in your pocket, assha...” Dean was cut off from spouting the insult by Sam who kicked him swiftly in the back of the leg. Ignoring the blow, he continued. “This.” He grabbed the bag Stiles held. “Is a…”  

        “It’s a hex bag, we already figured that part out.” Stiles rolled his eyes at Dean.  

        Sam could see the muscles in Dean’s neck pulling tight in frustrated anger. So he stood. “That means witches.” He heard a low growl coming from Dean. Knowing it was due to his contempt for witches and their affinity for bunnycide, he ignored it and kept talking. “Dean’s right about keeping the bag on you.” he told Stiles. “If this is what is making people disappear, keeping it in your pocket is asking for trouble. This is some potent magic.”  

        Stiles suddenly sat up straight as something very important occurred to him. "Okay, I get that, now." He looked at Sam and Dean as if they were strange foreign objects that had appeared out of nowhere. "You know what you're talking about don't you? Everything in those books? It's all true?" He asked the Winchesters.   

        This time Dean rolled his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. He hated this part, hated having to admit that all of those things had happened to him and Sam, many of them he never wanted to remember. Then there was the stuff that was embarrassingly embellished by writer and prophet, Chuck Shurley, the thought of it made him cringe, and blush, just a little.  

        Sam also shivered at the thought of how much detail Chuck had used in his writing. "Yes." He said curtly, not really wanting to add more.  

        Other than his hands constantly moving and fidgeting Stiles sat silently waiting for details, but none were forthcoming. After several tense moments it finally occurred to him that if someone had written an account of everything that had happened with him and the nogitsune, and all that it had made him do to his friends, he wouldn't be very happy about it, much less want to rehash what had happened in vivid detail. "Okay then." Stiles replied. "Good to know."  

        "Listen." Dean commanded when he finally spoke. "Let's all forget about the books and focus on the missing people."  

        Sam stepped forward, taking charge. "Dean's right, and so is the Sheriff, we need to put our heads together on this one. You guys know the town, look around, see if anything is out of place." He instructed Stiles and Scott. "I'll do some research on the hex bag, and see what I can come up with."  

        "I can live with that." Scott replied. "Stiles, the rest of my pack and I will see what we can dig up." He finished standing and reaching his hand out for Dean to shake. 

        Dean tentatively accepted the proffered hand and shook it firmly. "We're staying at the Hilltop Motel." He stated as he let go and reaching in his pocket pulled out his wallet. Removing a business card he looked at it for a second, then, grabbing a pen off the sheriff's desk, he quickly scribbled a number on the back. "Here's our room number and our personal cell numbers." He said, handing the card to Scott. 

        "Alright then." Sheriff Stilinski stood, shepherding everyone out of his office."I am going to do my job and pretend that this conversation never happened."


	4. Looking Too Closely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean discuss the hex bag and Scott.

**Hilltop Motel**  

**12:32 AM**  

 

        Dean let out a soft moan when the bed he was lying on stopped it's awkward vibration cycle. "Hey, Sammy? Got a quarter?" Dean said sleepily. 

        "I've told you before, I'm not aiding your sick habit, Dean." Sam said, annoyed with his older brother. "Anyway, I need you to come over here, I think I have this hex bag figured out." 

        Dean rolled off the bed and hit the floor with an overly dramatic thud. He lay prone on the floor for several moments but when he received no reaction from Sam he got to his feet and strode to the table where Sam sat with his laptop.  

        Plopping himself down in one of the chairs he leaned back and rubbed his eyes. "Whadya find?" He asked, running his hands through his hair to subdue any bedhead that may have occurred. 

        "Well, along with the usual small animal bones and a bit of fur, I found some flowers, an amethyst and a bit of bamboo." He answered. 

        Dean grabbed a bottle of water that was sitting next to Sam, presumably he had been drinking it, and finished it off. "I'm guessing you figured out what it all means or you wouldn't have bothered me." He tossed the empty bottle towards the small metal trash can in the corner and missed by about a foot. 

        Sam decided to let the incident go, he had more water in the car. "Yeah, but that's the thing, not all of it makes sense." He responded turning the laptop towards Dean. 

        Dean sat up straighter, his interest piqued. "So what have we got?" He asked his brother. 

        "We have the bones and fur, run of the mill hex bag stuff, then I identified this flower as lavender, it's meant to put the person to sleep and the amethyst makes it more powerful. What is confusing is this other flower," He pointed to a small white flower with four petals."It's dogwood, that and bamboo are usually used for wish fulfillment." 

        Dean pulled the hex bag, which lay open on the table, to him. "So at least we know this mother is putting people to sleep, which probably means whatever they did to them, they did it near where the people were taken from." He then rolled the bag up being careful not to dump the contents.  

        Getting up while pulling a Zippo out of his pocket, Dean used his boot to move the trash can closer to the chair he had been occupying. He lit the bag on fire, holding the flame below it for a few seconds, then dropped it into the trash can. 

        Satisfied that the bag was truly burning well, Dean bent over to untie his boots. "What do you make of this alpha kid?" He asked Sam.  

        Looking up from his laptop which he had one again began running searches for anything relevant that came to mind, he thought for a moment before speaking. "Scott? I did a little digging on him and his buddy Stiles. They're in their senior year at Beacon Hills High School, Scott is an excellent student, Stiles, not so much. Neither have any criminal record, but that may be because Scott's father is FBI and the town Sheriff is Stiles'. Oh, and Scott works at a local vet's office owned by a Doctor Allen Deaton." 

        Dean snorted, "A wolf working at a vet clinic? Is that irony or what?" He laughed. 

        "Yeah, well. This kid goes to school, works, and hunts monsters? It's impressive." Sam replied. 

        Dean pulled off the boot he had just untied. "He IS a monster." He said letting the boot fall to the floor. 

        "You and I both know that not all creatures are monsters, Dean. There's something different about this kid." Sam told his brother. 

        Dean leaned down and started working on the lace of his other boot. "I'll believe it when I see it." He replied without looking up. "I don't trust that skinny one either, he's squirrely." 

        Not wanting a fight Sam just tried his best to keep his breathing even and not get annoyed. "Maybe we should ask to meet Scott's whole pack, if that will make you feel better."  

        Pulling off the second boot Dean let it drop next to the first. "Yeah, in fact it would. I want to know what we're walking into here. For all we know this kid and his pack are the cause of the disappearances."   

        "You're right, we'll get in touch with Scott tomorrow." Sam agreed. "We'll have to wait until after he gets out of school though." 

        Dean let out a short laugh but said nothing. 

        A short while later the flame in the can guttered and went out, all that was left of the hex bag was ash and a charred, discolored amethyst. Dean stood and stretched while Sam powered down his laptop and closed it carefully.  

        Dean walked over to the bed and flopped down on it. "All we can do now is hit the hay, I mean the Teen Girl Squad has probably been tucked in for the night."  

        Before Sam could even respond Dean had rolled over and started snoring. 


	5. We Are the Wild Ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam finds a clue in the library. Dean and Stiles have it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I promise, we are almost to the part where the cars come in.

**Chapter 5: We Are the Wild Ones**  

**Beacon Hills High School Cafeteria**  

**Friday; 11** **:23 AM**  

**Incoming Text...**  

**Liam: Library ASAP**  

      Scott quickly read the message and pocketed his phone. He stood, tapping Stiles on the shoulder. "Come on, I think Liam found something." He said to his friend. 

      "Hmph." Was all Stiles could say in reply due to the fact that his mouth was currently overfilled with curly fries.  

      Scott grabbed him by the collar and pulled him along with him, giving Stiles only enough time to grab his backpack. 

      By the time they exited the cafeteria Stiles was tripping over his own feet, so he pushed Scott's hand off his collar and adjusted it with a shrug. "Where are we going?" He asked his friend. 

      "Library." Scott answered curtly while typing a quick text into his phone. "Liam's found something." He pressed SEND and they made a beeline to their destination. 

      Before they even got through the doors of the library Scott caught the familiar scent of Liam's anxiety, he could also hear him pacing near the doors like a caged animal. Scott set his shoulders, ready for trouble, and pushed through the doors. 

      Upon entering the library Scott was greeted with a totally unexpected scene; Liam was pacing by the door of course, but what surprised him was seeing Sam and Dean Winchester near the back talking to Coach Finstock. 

      Coach was speaking in a loud voice that carried his annoyance across the room. "Hey, all I know is that as well as all the other work I have, now I have to sit here and babysit these DELINQUENTS all day thanks to Mrs. Winters and her impromptu vacation," he said angrily, glaring at the few teens who were in the large room. He stopped when he noticed Scott.  

      "McCall, get your ass over here," he yelled, then addressed the men in suits. "I've got too much to do to care about any of this crap. McCall here will show you around and whatever the hell else you need." He grabbed Scott by the shoulder when he got close enough and shoved him towards the men. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to sit in my dark office and cry over the horrible choices I've made in my life."  

      Coach started to walk away, then noticed two students making out in the corner behind a nearby shelf and raised his voice once again.  

      "GREENBERG!" he shouted, then loudly blew on the whistle he kept hanging around his neck. "While I am utterly amazed that anyone could be attracted to you, GET BACK TO CLASS!" he hurled at the boy, who promptly let go of his partner and began hurrying towards the door. "That goes for the rest of you too," he declared loudly to those left in the library. "Everyone OUT!  

      GREENBERG!" Coach yelled again. "Get me a latte first!" he commanded as he followed the boy out the door. 

      Sam and Dean watched the scene unfold, flabbergasted. When it was all over Dean chuckled and nudged Sam with his elbow.  "The whistle makes him their God." He said with a goofy grin. 

      Sam rolled his eyes. Stiles stifled a laugh. Liam looked like a panic stricken puppy.  

      Scott checked his phone to see that Kira, Malia, and Lydia were all on their way, when he saw that they were he focused his attention on Liam. He put his hands on Liam's shoulders and looked him in the eye letting his own glow red to calm the boy down. "What is it Liam?" Scott asked him. 

      Liam looked at the Winchesters in their sleek black suits and intimidatingly tall frames. You didn't need to have werewolf senses to tell what was going through the boy's head, Stiles could clearly read it on his face. "It's okay, Liam, we know them, you can talk." He told the boy. 

      Scott got his attention again, "Stiles is right. What's going on Liam, did you find something?"  

      Liam pointed to a room off to the side where old computers and extra printer paper and ink were stored. "Mason and I were in there earlier to get some paper and something smelled off, I couldn't tell you what though, I couldn't find anything either." He sounded apologetic. 

      Just as Liam finished, Malia, Kira, and Lydia entered the library.  

      Dean stepped forward as the group gathered, "Whoa. This is an investigation, not a daycare."  

      Once again Sam found himself saving Dean from his 'insult first, ask questions later' attitude. "Dean, why don't we let Scott introduce us to his friends?" This elicited a derisive sound from Dean, but Sam kept going. "Remember how you said you wanted to meet them? Then we can get back to investigating."  

      Dean backed down and Scott took this as his cue to introduce his pack. "Sam and Dean Winchester, this is Malia, Lydia, Kira, Liam, and well, you know Stiles." He informed the men.  

      "Guys, this is Sam and Dean Winchester, they're hunters and happened upon the same case we are looking at for Sheriff Stilinski." He told his friends. 

      It was getting rather warm in the library so Dean shrugged off his jacket and lay it on the nearest chair. "So you're all wolves." He asked gruffly. 

      "Tch, uh, no." Malia scoffed. 

      Dean looked at the group questioningly. 

      Scott took it upon himself to explain. "Only Liam and I are wolves, Malia is a coyote, Kira is a kitsune, and Lydia is a banshee." He had decided not to beat around the bush seeing that the Winchesters knew what was what. 

      "What about you string bean?" Dean shot at Stiles. 

      Standing up straighter Stiles took a deep breath. "I was possessed by an evil Japanese fox spirit, but I'm much better now." He threw back sarcastically.  

      Sam looked awestruck and a bit taken aback.  

      Dean was not so impressed as he was disquieted. "Seriously? A mixed bag of teenage monsters?" He said angrily. "Sammy, why the hell should we trust these kids?" He demanded. 

      Stiles stepped forward, "I'll tell you why, because we have been through hell, maybe not in the literal sense like you and Sam, but we've had our share of crap."  

      Gripping Scott's shoulder, Stiles continued. "Scott here, well, he's different. You two may know a lot about werewolves but apparently what you don't know is what a True Alpha is. A true alpha is one who gains their powers because they deserve them, not by stealing them, or killing another alpha.  

      True alphas are very rare, but Scott deserved it, he is strong and brave and a leader. We all respect him, he has risked his life for us and we have done the same for him. We have all tried our damndest to protect the people of Beacon Hills, we even lost one of our own in the fight. So get over yourself and help us figure out what is going on, or leave!"  

      About midway through his speech Stiles had begun to shake as fury started building inside him, this was when Malia walked over and took his hand in hers. He calmed down a bit, but still was almost yelling as he finished telling Dean off. 

      Sam was impressed by Stiles' moxie. He was even more impressed when he saw Dean backing down. 

      "Alright, alright, I get it." Dean conceded. "You're the good guys." He added, then looked at Liam. "Where is this room you were talking about?" 


	6. Until We Go Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and Scott's pack investigate the findings in the library.

      Liam looked to Scott to see what he should do, Scott nodded once signaling for him to answer Dean. 

      "It's over here." Liam answered, his voice shaky.  

      The group walked to the room in question, the girls sat down at the table located just outside it. Stiles also took a seat, next to Malia, he was still revved up from having to defend his friends and she was not about to let go of his hand until he calmed down. 

      Liam led Scott, Sam, and Dean into the room. It was a little larger than a closet, filled waist high with boxes of printer cartridges, reams of paper, pencils, ink pads, and any other accessories a teacher might possibly need.  

      Scott went to turn on the light but Sam stopped him as Dean pulled out a small flashlight.  When he clicked it on Liam's white shirt began to glow brightly, that was when he and Scott realized it was not a flashlight, but a black light. 

      Dean slowly swept the light around the room until he got to the center, stopping when he saw the almost black circle on the usually light grey floor. It had several mystical looking symbols inside of a triangle that was encased in three semi-circles.  "That," Dean pointed out "Would be blood." He said to Scott and Liam, even though they could tell from the faint scent that still lingered there.  

      "It looks like some kind of altered summoning circle." Sam said, thinking out loud. "The symbols look like runes." He added. 

      Sam took a picture of the scene with his phone, then went to flip on the light. Just as he was about to flick the switch something caught his eye. In the corner was a shelf holding loose reams of paper which glowed brightly in the light, but atop one of the smaller piles on the bottom shelf was a small object that broke this luminescence.  

      After flipping on the light Sam crossed the room and crouched to retrieve the object. He looked at it a moment before showing it to the others in the room.  

      Before anyone got a chance to say anything Stiles peeked in the door. "You guys find anything yet?" He queried. "We're feeling a bit left out out here." He added, looking around the small space. 

      Sam stood and exited the room followed by Dean and Scott with Liam bringing up the rear.  

      Liam was still leery of Dean, and was sticking as close to Scott as he could. He was really tall, way taller than Liam, and his height just made the intimidating way he looked at everyone more disturbing to him. The strong scent of anger and regret that clung to him didn't help either. 

      Sam pulled out a seat at the table the girls were sitting at and sat down himself. Stiles reclaimed his seat as Liam took the last chair at the table. Scott and Dean grabbed chairs from a nearby table, Dean taking his and spinning it around, then straddling it he crossed his arms, resting them on the back of the chair. 

      When everyone was settled Sam set the object he had found in the center of the table, where Stiles took it upon himself to grab it and examine it. 

      It turned out to be a gold cuff-link. The letters A and E were inscribed in a cursive font on the top. "A.E.? That has to be Anders Elliot the new assistant principal." Stiles stated.  

      "Have you grilled him yet?" Dean asked Stiles. 

      "No" He replied. "Anyway, he probably just lost it while he was getting paper." 

      Dean ran his hand over his face. Stiles was turning out to be quite a source of chagrin for him. "Dude, seriously? Thirteen people go missing and it doesn't occur to you that the FIRST person you should interview is the new guy? Have you NEVER seen a horror movie?"  

      Stiles was mad enough to punch the man. Everyone at the table sat quietly to see what was coming next. Everyone but Malia that is, she was baring her teeth and had started growling quite loudly, her eyes glowing a bright blue. 

      "Not lately." Stiles spat at him. "We've all been too busy living one."  

      Dean stood and looked around the table. "Aren't you late for gym, or math or something?" He threw at Stiles.  

      "Why don't you just go and watch some cartoon porn and eat a pie?" Stiles spat back. 

      While the others at the table were shocked at the scene unfolding in front of them, Sam was amused, he could see how alike Dean and Stiles were and had to keep himself from smiling at Dean getting a dose of his own medicine. 

      Lydia however was done with it. "SHUT UP!" She yelled holding the edge of the table tightly.  

      Everyone turned to her in unison. "Let me get this straight." She started, "Thirteen people have gone missing, right?"  

      Scott nodded in the affirmative knowing better than to speak and risk one of Lydia's sharp tongue lashings. 

      "Did it occur to ANY of you," She looked intensely at everyone at the table. "That they may not be dead? Seeing as how I haven't come across any bodies lying around lately." She ended, taking a deep breath. 

      "She's got a point." Kira said in a shy voice. 

      "So does the broody hot one." Malia piped in. "I got called into Mr. Elliot's office yesterday, and he smells... off. I don't know how, it's something I've never encountered before." 

      By now Stiles was used to Malia's blunt way of putting things and her inability to understand filtering her thoughts, but her comment still had him taken aback and hurt just a little, okay a lot. He was insecure which was why he felt the need to say something. "Derek is hotter." He blurted out. Which made everyone stare at him. 

      "Stiles!" Malia said surprised. "Ew, he's my cousin, but yeah, he is good looking."  

      Sam cleared his throat. "Okay, well, uh, do you think I can use one of the computers in here so I can see what these runes mean?" He asked holding up his phone. 

      "Oh," Lydia remarked as she grabbed Sam's phone. "Those are simple ones." She stated swiping the screen with her fingers to zoom in on the picture. "This one on the right is transformation, or change directed by will." She showed Sam and he shook his head. 

      "The one on the left is for life energy, or renewal." She moved the picture around a bit to see the other runes. "The one on the bottom symbolizes a journey, or a change of place, and the one in the middle is for regeneration power."  

      Sam was really impressed by Lydia's knowledge and said as much to her as she was handing his phone back. Lydia just smiled and blushed. 

      "So what do we do now?" Scott asked. 

      "We find out where this Anders Elliot is and ask him a few questions." Dean said matter-of-factly. 

      Kira sat up, "He went home for the day, but he'll be at the game tonight, he comes to all the games." She pointed out. 

      Looking to Kira, Dean asked "What kind of 'game'?"  

      Looking down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs she answered him in a quiet voice. "Lacrosse."  

      Dean looked at Sam. "Do I seriously have to go to a lacrosse game?" 

      "Yes" Scott answered. "Stiles, Kira, and I are on the team." 

      "Then miss the game." Dean said sternly. 

      Stiles tossed the cuff-link he had been holding to Sam and stood, pushing his chair back forcefully. "We can't, Scott is the captain, Coach would boot us if we didn't show." 

      Dean wanted very badly to make a comment about not having your cake and eating it too, but he was a kid once and knew that these kids would learn the same truths he had, so he kept his mouth shut. 

      They had all taken Stiles' lead and were standing and gathering their things. Sam put the cuff-link and his phone in his pocket. "We'll meet you all at the game then?" He asked. 

      "Definitely." Scott replied. "We're going to figure this out before anyone else goes missing." 

      Sam shook Scott's hand and they all exited the library going off to their respective destinations. 


	7. I Will Not Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's plan to corner the witch go awry.

**Beacon** **Hills** **High** **School**  

 **Boy's Locker Room**  

 **8:20 PM**  

      The noise in the locker room was near deafening after the Beacon Hills team crushed Devenford Prep. 5 to 2.  

      Scott and Liam were getting congratulatory pats on the back. Stiles however was getting whipped on the backside with wet towels due to his dropping the ball several times in the second half. 

      When the boys were done showering and almost dressed Mason came in making a beeline towards Liam, "Are you going to the big party at Greenberg's" He asked him. 

      Liam shoved his gear into his locker. "I can't go tonight, I have a paper due and if I fail any of my classes my dad will kill me." He answered. 

      "Do you need any help?" Mason asked his friend. 

      "Nah." Liam said. "You know that whenever you come over to help we just end up playing video games all night." He shut his locker and popped the padlock on it. 

      "You're right." Mason laughed. "Okay, maybe next time?"  

      Liam brought up his hand and gave his friend a fist bump. "You know it."  

      Scott wandered over to Lam after Mason had made his exit. "What was that about?" He asked him.  

      "Nothing, just ANOTHER party I'm going to miss with my friends because of monsters." He replied, landing a hard punch on his locker. 

      Scott grabbed his arm as some of the other boys started to look over to see what was going on. "Dude, chill." He hissed quietly through clenched teeth. 

      "WHY?" Liam yelled, bringing Stiles running over. "WHY SHOULD I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING YOU TELL ME?" Liam's muscles were starting to tense and stretch as he clenched and unclenched his hands. 

      Scott pushed him against the locker and was so close that their foreheads were only inches away from each other.  They were close enough so that only Liam could see the red glow of Scott's eyes and Scott the yellow glow of Liam's. Stiles could do nothing but stand and watch.  

      Scott had one hand on Liam's chest pinning him to the locker and had brought back his other in a fist to strike him.  

      Stiles had finally seen enough, he had to speak up. "Scott, no." He appealed. 

      Scott shook off his wolf features and stared at Stiles. "No, not anymore Stiles. Liam needs to learn to listen." He replied as he turned back to Liam. 

      At this moment all the players who hadn't yet finished up in the locker room hurried up and made a fast exit, thankful for the respite of the party they were off to. Everyone but Coach that is. 

      Coach came around the corner of the lockers stomping like a madman. "That's enough girls, put it back in your pants." He said loudly enough that the words echoed in the almost empty room. If Scott and Liam hadn't been so worked up they would have laughed, but at the moment it was only Stiles trying not smirk at the nonsense comment. 

      Grabbing Stiles by the collar he motioned to the other two boys. "Luckily Vice Principal Elliot is still here so I don't have to deal with you delinquents." He said herding them towards the Vice Principal's office. "I'm too busy for your crap, I have a DVR at home full of 'The Bachelor' and 'So You Think You Can Dance' and you ARE NOT keeping me away from my me time." 

      He stood in the doorway just long enough to make sure the boys were seated. "Stay." He commanded. "I am going to find Vice Principal Elliot and get out of this hell." 

 

 **Beacon Hills High School Parking Lot**  

 **9:00 PM**  

      After the game Sam and had retreated to the comfort of the Impala. Taking notice that the lot was almost completely empty except for the Impala and Stiles' Jeep which was parked next to it. Everything seemed to be going to plan. 

      Meanwhile Sam was reading using the bit of light the parking lot lights provided as Dean was fidgeting and drumming on the steering wheel. 

      Sam was the first to break the silence. "Maybe you were right Dean, maybe we shouldn't have let a bunch of teenagers handle this." He said, looking at Dean. 

      Dean turned to Sam, "Hmmph." Was the only sound that came out of his mouth as it was currently stuffed full with curly fries. One of them hanging slightly out of his mouth like a large tail.  

      "Dude, seriously. How can you eat that stuff?" Sam asked totally disgusted. 

      Dean finished chewing and gulped the huge mass of fried potato. "I was hungry. Besides, you need to support the athletes, right? And what better way than with concessions? Go Cyclones!"  

      Sam rolled his eyes so hard Dean thought he might hurt himself. "Just pay attention." Sam said pointing towards the entrance.  

      "Sammy, it's not that complicated, how could they possibly screw it up?" Dean said calmly. 

 

 **Vice Principal Elliot's Office**  

 **9:10** **PM**  

      The vice principal strolled into the room, his tie loose and jacket nowhere to be seen. He sat down at his desk and eyed the three boys sitting across from him. "So I've been told you all got in quite the kerfuffle, eh?" He asked the boys congenially. 

      Stiles opened his mouth to answer but before he could get any words out he felt his pocket begin to vibrate and the chorus of Carry On Wayward Son playing at full volume. Scott and Liam looked at him with utter annoyance.  

      He fumbled around in his chair and finally pulling his phone out of his pocket checked the screen. "I'm sorry Mr. Elliot, I really need to take this, it's my dad. You know, the sheriff? He gets really upset if I don't answer his calls." He explained as he stood and made his way out of the room. 

      Mr. Elliot frowned as Stiles made his abrupt departure but was back on the task of disciplining the two boys left in the room. "What am I going to do with you two?" He asked the boys. "What were you two fighting about? What is so important that you feel the need to hurt one another?" 

      Liam looked the man straight in the eye and began growling low in his throat, his eyes glowing an intense yellow in the low light of the room. He had been gripping the arms of the chair so hard that one of them now made a loud CRACK and broke away from the chair. His growl got louder as he spoke, "I deserve to be alpha!"


	8. War of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big confrontation is afoot.

      Mr. Elliot's jaw dropped at the sight of the enraged teenage lycan before him. He was even more taken aback when Scott jumped to his feet and let loose a ear shattering howl. 

      As Scott stepped slowly towards Liam like a predator stalking his prey Mr. Elliot scrambled out of his chair, then ran from the room.  

      Desperate to leave the scene in his office far behind him, he made to hurry to his car which was parked at the back of the school, but when he turned the corner out of his office he was confronted with a growing werecoyote and a girl wielding a katana. The girls were blocking any chance of getting down the back hall, so he spun quickly in the opposite direction. 

      Running past his office he caught sight of the two wolves in the doorway, and saw out of the corner of his eye as they joined the girls, who were coming up behind him. The four teens were hot on his heels as he pushed on the doors of the front entrance and exited the building. He kept running for a few more seconds before he realized that the group had stopped a few steps outside the doors he had just gone through.  

      Mr. Elliot spun around to face his attackers only to notice that they had been joined by four more people; two older men, the third boy that had been in his office, and a strawberry blonde girl. The shorter of the two men was pointing a gun straight at his heart.  

      Chanting something unintelligible under his breath, Mr. Elliot raised his arm, and with a flick of his hand sent Liam flying onto the grass.  

      Dean pulled the hammer back on the gun, "I wouldn't try that again." He informed Mr. Elliot. "This gun is filled with witch killing bullets, so I'd think long and hard about my next move if I were you." 

      Mr. Elliot was slowly backing away, until he bumped into the front of the Impala and had to look down to step aside. When he looked up, Dean was inching closer, before Dean saw what he was doing he flipped his hand and sent Dean flying across the parking lot, the gun skidding several feet away from his still from. 

      Mr. Elliot's looked over at Dean, then his gaze snapped back to the group near the doors. Dropping his hands to his sides, holding his hands palms out, he began to chant loudly. Papers, leaves, and other debris began swirling in the space between him and his attackers. As the wind began to pick up, thunder could be heard rumbling overhead and flashes of light filled the sky.  

      Lydia tried telling everyone to get back into the school, but it was too late, the wind was now howling and the cracks thunder almost deafening, so she stepped in front of the group and threw her arms out to keep the others from following her. She fixed her gaze directly on the witch, then, taking a deep breath, let out a blood curdling scream. Her banshee scream acting like a bulldozer, pushed the spell back onto it's conjuror.  

      Everyone but Lydia had dropped to their knees and covered their ears when she screamed, so she was the only one who witnessed the burst of sparks when the spell hit the witch, throwing him backwards. He flailed his arms in a feeble attempt to regain his balance, but it was all for naught and his hands struck the cars on either side of him as he went down. She saw his body disintegrating, then the dust left behind swirling into a small ball that burst apart in a blinding flash. 

      Lydia blinked, then jumped and spun around when she heard a voice break the sudden silence. 

      "Is everyone okay?" It was Sam. He was standing and checking on each of the teens in the group. 

      After making sure those by the door were okay, he ran to check on Liam who was lying on his side. Sam put his hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay kid?" He asked. 

      Liam moaned slightly before answering in the affirmative and taking Sam's proffered hand let him help him to his feet. 

      "SAM!" Stiles yelled from across the lot.  

      Sam promptly ran to where Stiles and Scott were crouching next to his brother who was lying prone on the concrete. "Dean. DEAN!" He yelled trying to wake him. 

      Dean blinked. "I'm okay Sam." He reassured him, trying to sit up, obviously hurting.  

      Looking him over Sam saw that there was blood beading on his arm where it had slid across the pavement and his jeans were torn at the left knee, but otherwise he seemed okay. 

      Trying to stand Dean sucked his breath in quickly, making a hissing sound. Sam grabbed his right arm and Scott jumped up, taking his left. It took a minute but Dean got to his feet and with each second he felt a little better, oddly feeling the pain ebb away, then go completely. 

      When he was finally on his feet he patted Sam on the shoulder in reassurance and looked to Scott. Scott now looked a little peaked, sweat starting to drip from his brow. 

      "Are you sure you're okay Dean?" Sam asked again. 

      Still looking at Scott quizzically he answered, "Yeah, actually, I'm totally fine. The pain is gone."  

      Stiles cleared his throat, "You can thank my wolf buddy here for that." He said proudly patting Scott on the back. 

      Dean looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

      It was Sam who spoke up. "Werewolves have the power to take away someone's pain." He answered. "Thank you, Scott." He nodded at the teen with admiration. 

      "Yeah, thanks." Dean responded.  

      Sam smacked his right arm. 

      Dean glared at his brother. "No, I really mean it. Thank you, Scott." He said sincerely. 

      It was then that the rest of the group joined them. Murmurs of congratulations and assurance were exchanged. With Scott hugging Kira and laughing told the group how Liam had done such a good acting job he had scared him a little. Malia took Stiles in a tight embrace, making him make an 'ugh' noise as she crushed him in her arms. Everyone was smiling. 

      Everything seemed like it was going to be alright, until a small female voice asked from behind them, "Where am I?" 

      The group seemed to pivot all at once to see who had spoken.  

      Standing behind them was a tall woman, she looked about twenty, with chestnut skin and long, dark, silky hair. She was wearing all black, a tank top, jeans, and boots. Next to her was a man, around the same age, with short blonde hair, wearing a light blue leather jacket, a Detroit Tigers baseball tee, tattered jeans, and black rimmed glasses. The jeans and glasses had both been repaired with duct tape.  

      "Better question," Dean said looking around, "Where the HELL is my car?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this.


	9. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Dean realize what has happened to their cars.

          Stiles ran to the spot where he had parked his jeep that morning.  “Where's my jeep?  Where's Roscoe?” He shouted, his voice squeaking with panic. 

          The male newcomer looked puzzled. “I'm right here, at least that's my name anyway.  I have no idea who you are, where your Jeep is, or how I got here for that matter.” He surveyed the area around him as if he could somehow find an answer hidden in the parking lot or the darkness that surrounded it. 

      Scott looked over at his stricken friend, then at the young man who had appeared, seemingly, out of nowhere. "Hi." Scott said to him, holding out his hand for the man to shake. "I'm Scott, as for where you are, well, this is Beacon Hills."  

      The man shook Scott's proffered hand firmly, while an extremely confused look fell over his features. "Name's Roscoe, but everyone just calls me Ross." He looked around himself, moving in a slow circle. "This doesn't look like any part of Beacon Hills I've ever been in."  

      Scott noticed the man had started to fiddle with a loose piece of duct tape that was trying in vain to cover a hole over his left pocket and noted the his elevated heart rate. He caught Ross's attention and only spoke again when he was looking directly into his eyes. "It's okay, we'll figure it out." He said to Ross in a even calm voice. 

      While Scott had been talking with Ross, Kira had been befriending the female newcomer, Lydia taking it upon herself to calm Stiles. Everyone else was just standing about, more than slightly confused about the situation. 

      Lydia was leading Stiles back to the small cluster of people in the parking lot by the hand while rubbing his back, trying her best to keep him from having a full on panic attack. He was visibly shaken, breathing slowly and deliberately.  

      Kira, the woman, Lydia, and Stiles reunited with the group in a few strides. The woman gave a small wave, the propped her hands on her hips. "Hi, all. Kira here says y'all can help me so... I'm Gabrielle..." She cleared her throat and stood up straighter. "Daniels." She finished. 

      Ross's head flew up, the force making his glasses slide down his nose. He absentmindedly sighed and used a finger to push them back into place. "Baby?" He directed the question at Gabrielle. 

      Gabrielle looked him up and down, then smiled, recognizing his pale blue eyes. "It's Gabby, no one has called me Baby since I was twelve." She answered. "Ross? Is it really you?" She asked dumbfounded. 

      As taken aback as the newcomers were at finding themselves in a strange place with a familiar face from their past, Stiles was completely dumbstruck. He was just standing there, his mouth agape, staring at Ross and Gabby.  

      "Yea..." Ross began. 

      An unholy wail escaped Stiles' throat. "Aaauuuhhhhnnnnn!" He yelled and dropped to his knees with sudden realization. 

      Lydia kneeled and started rubbing Stiles' back again as she had recognized this as the human version of a banshee's wail, it was a cry of loss and mourning. "Stiles, sweetie, what is it?" She asked him quietly, almost whispering the question into his ear as everyone around stood silently watching. Stiles murmured something that only she could hear as he sat on his heels, rocking back and forth. Lydia whispered something into his ear and giving his hair a single stroke, stood. 

      "What did he say?" Sam asked her. 

      She gave Stiles a worried glance, "He said, 'Impala and Jeep.'"  

      "Yeah, they're missing." Dean responded, extremely annoyed.  

      Stiles spoke again, a soft sound on an exhale of a breath he had been holding in. 

      "What?" Dean demanded of him. 

      Stiles' picked up his head, looking at Dean, the only one he knew who would truly understand, and put all he was feeling into his next words. "Baby and Roscoe." 

      It took less than a second for Dean to register what Stiles was trying to tell him. His breath escaped his chest in a swift motion, he felt like he had been punched in the gut. He looked to Stiles who, seeing Dean's reaction, nodded his head in the affirmative. He was telling Dean that this woman who stood before him was, somehow his beloved Impala, the only home his brother and he had ever really known and their strongest link to their lost father. He was telling Dean because he too felt the profound loss of the connection to his Jeep, whatever that connection was, it was just as deep. 

      With two strides Dean was next to Stiles and kneeling beside him, his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Don't worry buddy." He reassured him. "We'll figure this out. We WILL get them back, I promise you."  

      At this point, seeing the look on Stiles' and Dean's faces was worrying Sam greatly. "What is it Dean? He asked his brother. 

      Dean stood and strode to where Sam was standing, he then took Sam by the shoulder and walked a him few feet away from the group. Running his hand over his face, Dean sighed. "I have no idea how it happened, but Stiles is convinced that Ross and Gabby are his Jeep and Baby." He answered, noting that Sam was now watching what Ross and Gabby were doing, stunned. 

      "Oh, uh, okay, then. How exactly?" He stammered, still studying the newcomers in the group.  

      "Had to have been the witch right? He was standing in front of the cars before Lydia screamed." Dean answered. 

      Sam reentered the group and crouched in front of Lydia and the now very silent and eerily sill Stiles. Scott was also sitting on the pavement next to his friend trying his best to console him. "Lydia?" Sam began. "Did you see what happened?" He had decided not to beat around the bush.  

      With her hand still stroking Stiles' hair she raised her head and answered in a hushed tone. "Yes." She looked at Stiles in a way that Sam could only describe as loving, and in return was receiving glares and low growls from Malia. "The witch... I, I could see his spell coming towards us, I didn't know what to do. I don't know how it happened, I just stepped forward and I started to scream." She took a shaky breath. "I saw, how the scream hit the oncoming spell and pushed it back onto the witch. Then there was a huge flash of light, that was all I saw." She peered over to the spot where the witch was before he disappeared.  

      Sam was about to stand up again when Lydia's hand caught him softly by the wrist.  

      "Wait." She demanded. "I remember, just before the flash, he lost his footing. He fell and bumped both cars, then the flash came and I couldn't see any more." 

      Before Sam could respond the muffled sounds of poppy dance music started blaring from Kira's pocket, as she took it out Lady Gaga was singing "Stop calling, stop calling, I don't want to talk any more..."  

      Kira swiped the screen and answered it, her face turning bright red. "Hello." She said to the person on the other end. "...Yes dad, I'm on my way home right now, love you, bye." She responded quickly. After hanging up and returning her phone to her purse she glanced around the group that was still standing around, then said to no one in particular, "That was my dad, he said I was suppose to be him twenty minutes ago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that it has been about a year since I have updated this story, I have an outline for where it's going, I just got anxious and well, life got in the way. I'm going to try and start adding again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends for making me think of this story and goading me into writing it and to MeteoraAngel for helping me every time I get stuck. (Check their stuff out if you haven't already, you won't be sorry.)


End file.
